The CMCB
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders accidentally turn Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash into baby foals after a prank they pull goes wonky. Madness ensues. Features age regression, mild language, and some small off-color humor.
1. Chapter 1

THE CMCB

I have good news and bad news, everyone. The bad news is I ran mum with ideas for "Adventures in Magical Babysitting", so I cancelled it. The good news, however, is that I came up with a replacement story that will either make you laugh out loud, or pass out from IHS (Instant HNNNNNNG Syndrome). In this fic, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle end up having to take care of their sisters Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, who they turned into babies as the result of a practical joke gone wrong. Will they be able to keep their sanity, or are they not ready to play mommies? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show MLP:FiM or any of its settings/characters. They are the sole property of Hasbro Inc. .

* * *

Chapter 1: A Foal's Plans

"Well, there goes another plan for getting our cutie marks." Sweetie Belle said sadly.

"I still can't believe the squids in that lake weren't as docile as we thought." Applebloom added.

"Well, who really would want just a pair of goggles on their flank?" Scootaloo said.

The group known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders had just gotten back from another attempt to get their cutie marks, only to be soaked in water, and have parts of the manes fall out from having a bit of a rough beating from a pair of not so happy squids, who were annoyed by the foals' deep lake diving.

"Oh, well." Sweetie Belle said. "At least we had fun!"

"Yeah." Applebloom laughed. "That was a nice try." After the group laughed the whole matter off, Applebloom turned back towards Sweetie Belle. "So, what will yah be doing at Rarity's tonight?"

"Oh." Sweetie Belle answered. "I'm not going over. Rarity booted me out so she could work on a dress for the next Gala. Sometimes, I feel Rarity still sees me as a baby." she sighed.

"Tell me about it." Applebloom added. "It's the same with me and Applejack. Maybe I just work at it too hard to help them." At that same moment, they noticed Zecora coming by. "Hi, Zecora!"

"Hello, young foals three." Zecora said. "Your faces are a bright sight to see. I wish I could stay and talk, but I need to go back home from my walk." Little did she know, Zecora dropped a potion vial, as the CMC caught it before it fell.

"Wonder what this thing Zecora dropped is?" Applebloom asked, as she looked at the label. "Fountain of Youth Serum?"

"Hold on, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Scootaloo said, as she looked towards Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Knowing what she was thinking, they smiles about the plan too; although with an uneasy feeling.

"Let's go. We'll get ready for being _Cutie Mark Crusader Babysitters_."

* * *

There goes the first chapter. I hope everypony enjoyed that. Remember to review, and I'll update as soon as I possibly can.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CMCB

Get ready for some major cuteness in this chapter. I'd also like to remind you all that this story has a side rating of H for HNNNNGG. We'll see Applejack and Rainbow Dash regressed in this chapter; so I hope you guys enjoy the goofiness that will ensue.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show MLP:FiM or any of its settings/characters. They are the sole property of Hasbro Inc. .

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm the Big Sis Now

After a while, Applebloom and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were finishing up their brew of the Fountain of Youth Serum.

"So, are you guys ready with the plan?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yep." Scootaloo and Applebloom answered. "Applejack said she's comin' over with a friend, so they'll be enough for both of them."

"Hold on," Applebloom inquired. "Don'tcha think this is just taking things a bit too far?"

"Don't worry." Scootaloo said. "It's not that too powerful of a dose, so it won't last long. I think."

"Alright. Then let's do this." Sweetie Belle said.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SCIENCE FILLIES, YAY!"

* * *

And so, Applebloom and the rest of the girls were setting up a picnic inside the barn, as Applejack was wrapping things up around Sweet Apple Acres.

"Hey, Applebloom. You said you needed me to come over for something?"

"Yeah, sis." Applebloom answered. "We know you've worked real hard today, so we thought we'd treat you to something special.'

"Thanks, girls, but I'm a little busy right now."

"It'll be quick!" Scootaloo said, handing a glass to her. "Here ya go. A fresh glass of apple cider; we'll just leave you alone to taste it. Bye!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders then dashed off to another part of the farm away from Applejack's view.

"Well, that was plum weird. Wonder why they were acting all strange?" Before Applejack decided to take a drink, her friend, the pegasus Rainbow Dash stopped by.

"Hey, Applejack. You ready for our night out tonight?"

"Yeah, Dashie honey." Applejack said cooingly. "But first, how about we split this drink the girls made for us?"

"Like I'm gonna say no to Apple family cider!" Rainbow Dash said, taking a glass from off-screen and pulling it out. Soon, they downed their glasses, much to the surprise of the CMC, watching how Applejack was acting. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash felt a funny feeling in her stomach, so she slinked off into a corner lying against a wall.

"Rainbow? What's wrong?" Applejack asked, before she noticed she was starting to shrink. Feeling herself getting younger somehow by the second, she galloped up to where Applebloom was standing.

"Applebloom!" Applejack said in worry. "What in tarnation do yah'll think you're doing?"

"We're just having a little fun, sis. It won't be that bad."

"That bad? _**That bad?**_" Applejack said, as her voice and appearance started to get more and more younger. "But I dun' wanna be ah baby! Stop it!"

"Sorry, Applejack. But it looks like I'm the big sister now."

"Buh- buh what 'bout Wainbow Dash?" Applejack asked sadly, her hat now drooping all the way over top of her.

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked in worry, wondering why Applejack would bring up the young pegasus filly's idol.

However, Applejack couldn't answer. The apple-bucking Element of Honesty was now left a bawling diapered orange baby earth pony. Peering inside the barn, the CMC saw a cyan-colored baby pegasus filly with rainbow colored hair rolling around getting herself comfy in the haybed.

"Uh-oh." Scootaloo said. "I think you can now say you're right about going too far, Applebloom."

"Sweet Celestia..." Applebloom sighed.

* * *

There goes another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one, and remember to review and then I'll post another update as soon as I come up with some new ideas. Oh, and don't think this fanfic will be going the way of "Pattycakes", with ageplay fetishes. This story will move far from that.


	3. Chapter 3

The CMCB

Well, **now **what are the Cutie Mark Crusaders to do, with two of the Elements of Harmony unintentionally babyfied? Go to Twilight Sparkle and Zecora for help, and throw some Baby Rarity into the mix. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its plethora of characters, unfortunately. They belong to Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 3: THIS is Whining

"WAAAAAH!" Applejack cried, as she was tugging on Scootaloo's hair, while the orange-colored pegasus filly was trying to get her down for a nap so they could think over stuff.

"Ow! I had no idea your sister was such a pushover about sleepin'!" Scootaloo winced.

"You should've seen her during 'Applebuck Season'." Applebloom said warily. Fortunately for them, Rainbow Dash wore herself down earlier, making putting her to bed a bit easier.

"So, that thingie Zecora had brewed turned Applejack into a foal, and Rainbow Dash into one too... how are we supposed to explain this to anyone?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"How ahbout we try asking Twilight about it? She might know something." Applebloom suggested. "But first we need to get Applejack quiet."

"Fine!" Scootaloo said, grimacing as she was regretting the idea she was going to use to get her to stop crying. "Don't cry, Applejack. Look!" Scootaloo then smoothed her mane up into a rooster's comb and she gave a goofy smirk. "Look! I'm a chicken. Scootaloo! Scoot-scootaloo!" Applejack then started giggling much to the Crusaders' relief as they set her down before heading out with the two sleeping foals in tow.

* * *

Some time later...

"Twi! Twi! Are yah home?" the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted, as they busted through the door to Twilight's house.

"Yes, I'm here my little ponies." Twilight said as she saw the fillies downstairs. "You sort of owe me a new door, you know that?" The three fillies then gave Twilight a worried stare. "We'll worry about that later, then. What's up?"

"Why don't you just look here?" Sweetie Belle said, as she turned to the side, showing the baby foal Rainbow Dash suckling on a pacifer as she woke up while Applejack was sleeping soundly, giving a cute-sounding snore every couple seconds.

"They look cute. Where did you find them?"

"Well, actually, they're supposed to be Applejack and Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo answered.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, Zecora dropped something when we saw her earlier, and we put it in a glass of apple cider for Applejack, but Rainbow Dash came over, and they both drank it, then- well, it should be more self-exlanatory right now."

"Well, we should go tell Zecora about this quick before-"

Before Twilight could say anymore, Big Macintosh arrived.

"Is this about what Applebloom and the girls have done?" Twilight asked Big Mac.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said simply put.

"Tell me it's not Granny Smith as a filly!"

"It's a bit different than that." Big Mac answered. "It's- I really don't how what it's like."

"Then lead the way, big brother." Applebloom said, as the quintet of ponies arrived back at Sugarcube Corner. When they got back, they found Rarity guzzling down some apple cider. "Wait! Don't drink that!"

"Huh?" Rarity asked in confusion. "What are you talking about? And are those two supposed to be Applejack and Rainbow Dash?" Everypony nodded yes, as Rarity gulped in surprise. A confused looking, white colored infant pony in diapers almost instantly appeared, rolling on the ground crying where Rarity once stood.

"Horseapples!" Scootaloo groaned.

"I'm off to the Everfree Forest. Keep an eye on the fillies here, Big Mac." Twilight said, as she dashed off to find Zecora.

"Eeyup."

* * *

There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and a new update will come sometime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The CMBC

Oh, look! It's a new chapter up. How are the Crusaders faring looking after the regressed Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash? Keep reading to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any of the characters featured. They belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. There are some references this chapter that come from The Mentally Advanced Series parody by fimflamphilosophy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

As Twilight was over at Zecora's, trying to find something to help turn her friends ack to normal, the Crusaders and Big Mac were having their hooves full, watching after Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

"Nom nom nom!" Rarity giggled, suckling on the Ms. Buzzy doll Twilight left behind.

"No, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said angrily. "Spit that out right now!"

Really having their hooves full, after a couple hours of playing around on parts of the barn, the foals' lack of cooperation to eat their spoonfed lunches, and several botched diaper changes (half of which almost ended up _**on them**_).

"Sis, you aren't supposed to have toys in your mouth. The only things you're supposed to put in there are food and drink!" Sweetie Belle exhaustedly scolded towards her sister. "_Now I know how she feels when she scolds me..._" Setting Rarity down then after feeding her, Sweetie Belle then went over to see how her friends Scootaloo and Applebloom were faring. "How are you girls doing?"

"Not so good. Lookin' ahfter these two is certainly starting off as tough work." Apple Bloom answered.

"When is Twilight getting back?" Scootaloo asked, while trying to make Rainbow Dash laugh by dumping a sack of flour over herself.

"I dunno. Sometime soon." Sweetie Belle responded. "Didn't she say once that unicorn and pegasus abilities can be out of control among baby ponies?"

"Yeah. Why?" Scootaloo asked. The three foals then paused as they immediately realized what this meant. "Quick. We've gotta find 'em before somepony gets seriously hurt."

"Girls!" Big Mac announced, as he had Applejack gripped by the edge of her tail with his teeth. "Here's Applejack here for ya. It could help make things easier fer ya."

"Thanks, Big Mac. Now, me and Sweetie Belle will go get Rarity." Applebloom said.

"But what about me?"

"You go get 'Lesbian Carwash', Scooty." Sweetie Belle answered. "And take Applejack with you."

"Okay." Scootaloo sighed. "C'mon, Applejack, let's go find Dashie." Applejack giggled as she swung her lasso rope that she had around, helping make Scootaloo fly from place to place. "That's actually not bad. Maybe we'll find her faster this way."

"Wide faster, horsey!" Applejack cried out as the two started dashing onward.

"_I hope Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are doing good too_."

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, it turns out Applebloom and Sweetie Belle saw that they lost track of Rarity, and were swarmed in the middle of one of the monthly Ponyville Faire. Fortunately, they saw Twilight and Zecora meet up with them.

"Thank goodness we found you girls here. Where's Rainbow Dash and the others?" Twilight asked.

"Scootaloo's taking care of Rainbow Dash and Applejack, but we're looking for Rarity right now."

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard, right?"

* * *

Well, let's hope it's not that hard for them. Sory it took long to update this story. I had some writer's block on it. Anyway, remember to review, and an update will come again sometime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The CMCB

Here's the penultimate chapter of this fanfic! Here, we'll see Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle try to corral their siblings back so they can be able to get them back to normal. Enjoy this new update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Friendship is Magic or any of the characters featured. They belong to Hasbro and Studio B Animation.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rarity and the Belle

"Rarity! Big sis, where are you?" Sweetie Belle shouted, as she looked through Ponyville. She had been looking around for the past hour for her sister, so she could take her back over with Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoping that Zecora could help turn the regressed ponies back to normal.

"Now where would I be if I was Rarity...?" Sweetie Belle thought to herself. After a flash of realization, she then dashed on over to Carousel Boutique, to find her sister lying amongst a huge fort of fabric, napping peacefully. Her soiled nappy though ruined any nice smells in the area. Sweetie Belle then dashed over, carrying Rarity by her nape, and out of the building, bringing her to Twilight and Zecora.

"So now we have Rarity over here." Twilight observed. "We just need Rainbow Dash and Applejack so that we can change them back."

Sweetie Belle then smelled Rarity, retching at the stench of the feces and urine in her diaper. "That's not the only thing that needs changing." she lightly snickered.

"I just hope the others are doing fine." Twilight said, pinching her nose shut with her hoof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was searching for Rainbow Dash with the help of baby Applejack.

"She shouldn't be too far behind..." Scootaloo said to herself as she was looking up at the sky to see whether or not Rainbow Dash was flying up there. After a minute or so of looking upwards, she finally found Rainbow Dash flying around the clouds, and happily bouncing on them, causing some of them to thunder. "Rainbow Dash, come down here at once!" Scootaloo announced.

"No." Rainbow Dash squeaked in defiance.

"This is serious, Dashie! You or somepony else could get get seriously hurt!" Scootaloo rebuked.

"Neber!" ("Never!") Rainbow Dash said again, before zooming off.

"Hogtie her, Applejack!" Scootaloo said, as baby Applejack swung her lasso, securing around one of Rainbow Dash's hind legs. The two of them were then sent flying around town as Rainbow Dash stormed through barreling. The two managed to still keep their grip, but smashed straight through several trees, Sugarcube Corner, and the house of Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, leaving them covered in pastry frosting, tree sap, and sheets of music notes, as they were blasted off towards Twilight and the others' location by the force of Vinyl's Bass Cannon.

"Well, that takes care of everyone." Twilight said in relief, before turning towards the Cutoe Mark Crusaders. "Now, I think you guys have something to say to Zecora."

"We're sorry about all this mess, Zecora." Scootaloo started.

"We thought that regressing our sisters would help us with finding our cutie mark, but it just made things worse." Apple Bloom added.

"Your worries are overblown, my dears. It was more my doing in a way, this shall ease your fears. But still, with an antidote of mine; it only works once, and for one at a time!" Zecora said, accepting the apology before explaining about the antidote to the problem at hand.

* * *

There's the second-to-last chapter in the can. Hope you liked it. Remember to review, and the last chapter will come soon.


End file.
